Hidden feelings
by xkittx831
Summary: What happens when Zoro and Luffy are left on the ship alone? Warnings: yaoi, language, ZoLu


A/N: I love One Piece and all of the pairings, but I would have to say Zoro/Luffy are my favorite. Enjoy!

Warning: ZoLu yaoi, language, there's also a bit of fluff.

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda is the owner of One Piece.

The smell of food distracts me from meditating in my spot in the crow's nest. My stomach loudly rumbles. Stretching, I loosen up my muscles and stand up. It's a cool afternoon, and relatively calm, but knowing the Grand Line, the calm probably won't last for long. I peer out the window and see a faint blur in the distance.

"OI! Land dead ahead!" I bellow out below, as I make my way down to the deck.

The sea witch walks over to the railing and checks the log pose. "We should be there by sunset." She says as Robin, Brook, and I join her at the rail. "We probably shouldn't wander around the island at night, some of us might get lost." She adds glaring at me.

"Shut it, witch" I grumble at her.

Suddenly, two hands appear beside me, gripping the railing, shooting the captain forward. "ADVENTURE!" he shouts as he stops with a snap, almost falling forward into the ocean, if it wasn't for my hand snagging his vest and yanking him back.

"Oi, you idiot! You could have shot yourself into the ocean! Be more careful!" I say releasing my hand from the back of his vest. He turns and grins at me, light shining from those big, dark, captivating eyes-

_Stop it! I can't think that way! He's my CAPTAIN, for fuck's sake._

His laugh interrupts my thoughts.

"Shishishishi! That's why I have you here to pull me back."

"Yeah, but-"

"OI! Lunch is ready!" Sanji's voice calls before I have the chance to say anything.

At that, Luffy is gone, shooting into the kitchen, much in the same way he almost shot over the side of the ship moments before. Robin and Brook move away from the rail and follow him. I start to make my way over, as well, before I feel a hand on my arm stopping me.

"By the way, Zoro," Nami says with an impish gleam in her eyes. "You still owe me, but if you take my watch tonight, so I can go shopping, I will take 50 beri off of your debt."

Groaning internally, "Fine. I didn't want to go on the shitty island tonight, anyway," I grumble.

"Great!" Her face brightens and she makes her way to the galley with the others to eat.

Sighing, I adjust my swords and follow her.

_Fucking sea witch._

I lay back on the grass on the deck of the ship, arms crossed under my head, gazing up at the sky. Sunset was a couple of hours ago and everyone already left the ship to go see what was on the new island.

_Well, almost everyone._

Luffy stayed behind, claiming to want to keep me company, but he was sitting on the figurehead of the ship the last time I saw him.

The night is cool with a little breeze and we found a place to dock a little ways away from a town, in a small bay. We shouldn't have much trouble.

_So why did Luffy insist on staying behind? He's usually the first off the ship, running away and into some new kind of trouble. _

I close my eyes, pondering my captain's actions for a while until I sense someone beside me. I open my eyes and turn my head to see Luffy lying beside me, staring at the stars, one hand pillowing his head, the other absent-mindedly tracing the bottom of the scar on his chest. My breathing hitches taking in the sight. I feel the blood rushing to my face as well as, to my embarrassment, to my groin.

As if feeling my gaze on him, he turns to look at me.

_Oh fuck. He looks so beautiful. I can't stay here or-_

"Zoro?" His voice pulls me from my thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

_You. _"Nothing," I say roughly, sitting up and leaning back on my hands.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell. What is it? You trust me, right?" He sits up and his big eyes pierce me, full of questions… and a bit of something else.

Before I can say anything, he moves his hand and places it on top of mine. My heart jumps and I glace up at him in surprise. "Luffy-"

"No, don't say it. I may be stupid, but I can tell when someone's troubled. I can also see what you're feeling, and I don't want you to hide it, like you keep trying to do."

_Holy shit, he's fucking serious. I don't think I've ever seen him this serious unless he's fighting someone. But this isn't right, I can't let anything happ-_

His hands grip both sides of my face and he pulls me towards him. I don't know what's happening and then I feel his lips on mine, warm and soft. It feels as if I have no control when he kisses me, and my lips automatically move with his. I part my lips a small amount and run my tongue over his, looking for entry, and when he allows it, my tongue plunges in. He tastes sweet, as my tongue twists with his in battle for dominance. I push him back so that he is lying on the grass and I lean halfway over him, our lips never breaking contact. I lean my weight to my elbows, which are on either side of him and pull my head back, ending the kiss.

"What the hell?" I growl. "What was that?"

He looks up at me, eyes full of lust, and then places his hat carefully beside him. "Why else would I want to stay on board when there is an awesome new island that needs exploring? Anyways… you trust me, right?" He repeats what he says before, but this time I know what he means.

_He wants to-_

"Oh, fuuuuuck," I groan as he shifts and his leg rubs against the erection straining in my pants.

I can't take it anymore. All of the emotions and feelings that I have been pushing back for months overwhelm me as I crush my lips to his. I shift and wedge my knee between his legs, as I lean my weight over on one arm and run the other arm down his torso to his hip. He shifts under me and I feel his hands slip under my shirt, tracing the length of my scar.

I tug at his vest, and he gets what I'm trying to tell him and pulls it off. He then proceeds to yank at my shirt, and I help him pull it over my head and he tosses it beside us. I lean back over him and kiss him squarely on the mouth, before I start trailing kisses along his jaw and neck. As I nip at the junction between his neck and shoulder, he wriggles beneath me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him. Our erections rub against each other through our clothes and I gasp, loving the friction. I start kissing and nipping lower and lower on him until I am at the waistband of his shorts. I glance up at him to see him gazing at me, leaning back on his elbows, his eyes hazed over with lust.

I can't stop myself. I quickly unzip his shorts, and he lifts his hips up, as I yank them away. I wrap my hands around his length, and rub him once, slowly, watching as he throws his head back in pleasure. I lean forward and take the tip into my mouth, sucking gently. This time, he moans and his head snaps back to watch what I am doing. I start sucking, in earnest this time, loving the noises I am able to coax out of him. When he starts trying to thrust his hips into my mouth, I use one hand to hold him down and to keep sucking. I feel him tense beneath me, so I give one last hard suck before he explodes into my mouth.

Swallowing, I move so I am back over him and smile. He looks so relaxed and happy. He grips the back of my head and pulls me down to kiss him. When we break away, he murmurs, "I want you to fuck me, Zoro."

I lean back, glancing away from his face. I can feel my erection twitch from his words but I know I shouldn't let this go too far.

_Oh no. I can't do that to him. No matter what, he is still my Captain._

"Zoro. Fuck me." His voice is husky and oh- so sexy.

I swallow, fighting with myself, and shake my head.

"Zoro. Please."

"Luffy, I can't. I can't do that to you."

"Look at me," he says, gripping my chin and forcing me to face him. "Make love to me. Captain's orders."

I look down at him in disbelief. I can't believe he would really want me that badly. He moves his hand and grips my member through my pants.

_Shit. _

I can't take it. I kiss him, shoving my tongue down his throat, while I start unzipping my pants with one hand. My other hand grips his head, tangling in his hair, and holds his face in place. I break the kiss and he helps me pull off my pants, my boxers coming off with them. The cool night air on my member feels nice and I catch him gazing at it, hungrily.

_Fuck, he is so beautiful. _

I move my hand to his mouth and slip two fingers through his lips. "Sorry, I don't have any lube and I'm not going to leave to go get some right now." I say, gruffly.

"I's mm'kay," he says around my fingers, sucking greedily, which I translate to mean '_It's okay'._

When they are good and wet I replace my fingers with my mouth and reach down to his hole. Gently, and slowly, I ease one inside, causing him to moan into my mouth. The noise goes straight to my groin. I ease my finger in and out of him and it doesn't take long for him to adjust. I guess it must be the fact that he is made out of rubber. I slide in a second finger, causing him to moan louder, and scissor inside of him, stretching him as much as I can.

"Zoro," he moans, "Just do it already. Please."

At that, I can't hold myself back anymore. I spread his legs apart, spit into my hand, slick my member, and then I plunge into him, all the way in. I force myself to hold still, to let him adjust, but in no time, he is writhing and moaning for me to move.

I comply. I thrust into him, hard and fast. He is so tight and it feels so good. Finally I know I have found that spot inside of him when he yells out and clings tighter to me. I shift so that I can keep hitting his prostate. I begin to feel myself coming close, so I begin to stroke him in time with my thrusts.

"Ah- Fuck- Zoro. I'm –ah- gonna come," he pants.

Then, I feel him clenching around me as he sprays hot jets onto my hand and his stomach. The feeling tips me over the edge, and I come hard inside of him.

I collapse on top of him, my head resting on his chest and I hear his heart pounding. His arms wrap around my shoulders and he kisses the top of my head.

As we slip into a blissful sleep, the last thoughts that run through my head are:

_I can't believe we finally did that._

.

.

.

A/N This was my first ever fanfic, so I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to rate and review. Also if you want me to continue this one…. I might, haha. It depends. Thanks for reading!


End file.
